


Yesterday's Parties

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [27]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gilmore Girls, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Gilmore remembers a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday's Parties

_Wayne Manor is big and gorgeous, and to be completely, horribly honest, Emily Gilmore is jealous._

_“Come along, Lorelai,” she says, taking her daughter’s hand and walks with her up the long driveway toward the front door._

_It opens before they reach it, and Thomas Wayne steps out, and beams at her. “Emily! Hello!” He leans back through the door. “Marti, darling, the Gilmore Girls are_

_here!” He dashes out and kisses her cheek. “So lovely to see you.”_

_Emily laughs softly and pats his shoulder. “Oh, Thomas. You are too much. Where are you going in such a hurry?”_

_“Well, it’s girl’s day of course,” he beams at her. “Martha is already here, and Maria is on her way. I know where I’m not wanted.”_

_“You and Richard and Howard are just terrible,” she says, amused. “Are you off to the hospital?”_

_“Clinic,” he tells her. “Dr. Thompkins’ hands are full, and she needs some skilled backup.”_

_“I see.”_

_“Oh, Emily, it’s so good to see you!”_

_Emily turns to find Marti dashing out of the house with no shoes on._

_“Darling, watch for pebbles,” Thomas says, stepping over and lifting her off the ground._

_“Thomas!” Marti cries with a laugh. “Put me down!”_

_He does and kisses her soundly. “I’ll probably be home late. Alfred is staying here to help watch the children and tend to your tea and itty bitty sandwiches.”_

_“Tell Leslie I say hello,” Marti says, pushing him playfully toward the car and then turning to Emily. “Leslie Thompkins went to school with Thomas. She runs a free clinic for the less fortunate in the city, and Thomas helps out there when he can.”_

_“That’s wonderful,” Emily says. “How’s the funding for it?”_

_“We’re on a downswing right now, but I’ve been talking it up to Maria? She’s keen on lending a hand with a charity auction.”_

_“I’m always up for a charity auction,” Emily beams as she keeps hold of Lorelai’s hand. “You must tell me more.”_

_Marti smiles and then leans down, lifting Lorelai into her arms before walking back into the house. “Hello, sweetheart.” She kisses the little girl’s cheek. “Lorelai is just gorgeous, Emily.”_

_“Well, little Bruce is no slouch in looks,” Emily tells her. “The family photos you sent along for the holidays were just darling.”_

_“Yes, but you’re the only one of us who managed to get a girl out of this deal,” Marti jokes._

_“Well, it’s not all sunshine and rainbows,” Emily grumbles. “She’s a little eccentric.”_

_“That just makes things exciting. Oh! Alfred made the most delicious cucumber sandwiches! He put a little bit of hot chilis in them so they have the tiniest kick!”_

_“Thank god,” Emily groans as they head toward the back terrace. “I went to a luncheon at Janis DeRaymon’s last weekend, and the food was so bland! I think she tried to cook herself.”_

_Marti laughs. “Well, Alfred never lets us down, do you Alfred?” she grins at the man as he pushes out a tea service out._

_“I certain do my best, Madame,” Alfred grins._

_Marti sets Lorelai down and strokes her hair gently. “Bruce and Tony are in the garden, Dear. Why don’t you go on and play.”_

_Lorelai beams, and dashes off, and Emily turns to Maria, kissing both of her cheeks._

_“Oh, Maria, you look wonderful! I love the new haircut,” Emily says._

_“Really?” Maria giggles, as she tosses her shorter, curly hair this way and that. “Howard hates it.”_

_“Howard knows nothing,” Marti waves a hand as she sits down at the table. “Sit! Eat! Be merry, ladies. I was just talking up the clinic and the charity auction to Emily.”_

_“You’re just going to love it, Em,” Maria beams._

_“I can’t wait to hear,” Emily says, taking a seat, and sipping her tea. “Mm. Thank you Alfred, this is the best tea I’ve had in ages.”_

*****

“Emily?”

Emily Gilmore blinks rapidly and shakes her head out a little.

“Are you alright, Emily?” Richard asks, looking concerned.

“I’m fine,” Emily says evenly as she takes a glass of wine from a passing tray.

Wayne Manor is filled to the brim with people, for the Wayne Foundation charity gala to benefit free clinics for the unfortunate all over Gotham.

“Are you sure?” Richard asks. “Do you need some air?”

“I’m fine, Richard,” Emily says a little more firmly. “I was just…”

Richard smiles sadly. “I always think about them too, when I’m here,” he admits. “This old house isn’t the same without them.”

“Yes, well,” Emily says brusquely. “I think I’ll go get that air now.”

She steps away from her husband, and steps out onto the back terrace, taking a deep breath and then a sip of her wine. She hears a familiar laugh, and looks to her right, finding Lorelai, Bruce and Tony standing there, smiling and chatting.

Emily grins and steps over. “Well. Aren’t you three quite the trio.”

“Mom, hi,” Lorelai smiles. “Tony and Bruce and I were just talking about the one time when we had a water balloon fight back here, and ganged up on Alfred.”

Emily snorts, a little amused. “I’m certain he loved that.”

“I may have gotten grounded,” Bruce smirks. “How are you, Emily?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she tells them. “It’s a wonderful party, Bruce. Your mother would be proud.”

“Thank you for saying,” Bruce nods. “Everyone who remembers always raves about how good Mother’s parties were, and she loved to throw them.”

“And my mother loved to attend them,” Tony smirks.

“Oh, your mother could throw a good party, Tony,” Emily grins, her eyes lighting up a little. “They were just adults only parties.”

“Mom!” Lorelai laughs, a little scandalized. “Ew!”

“So that’s where I get it from!” Tony laughs. “Good to know!”

Bruce chuckles and pats Emily’s arm gently. “Thank you for coming. It means a lot that you show up to these things.”

“Well, Marti was a dear friend,” Emily says.

“Marti?” Bruce asks, looking a little confused.

We all called her Marti in the old days,” Emily says. “You don’t remember?”

“No...I suppose I’d forgotten,” Bruce says. “But I’m glad to be reminded.”

Emily grins. “Well, I should head back inside and leave you young people alone. And make sure Richard doesn’t eat all the shrimp cocktail.

“Oooh, shrimp cocktail,” Lorelai says, nearly drooling. She tugs on Bruce’s tuxedo jacket. “I love shrimp cocktail.” 

“Then let’s go get some shrimp cocktail,” Bruce says. He grins at Emily and offers her an arm. “Care to join us?”

Emily laughs and takes his arm. “You are just as bad as your father was.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”


End file.
